Axel Lost Something he wishes He Had
by Alesix
Summary: "I am Sorry Axel" I sighed  NO AKUROKU PLEASE DONT HATE ME!  AXELXOC


I dont Own Kingdom Hearts

But I Own Mizuki and Xilos

Sorry Barely any AkuRoku

There be some in the 2nd one

"But Axel!" Roxas Yelled at the 17 year old man that was truly blind to the love.

The boy yelling was Roxas Sirlance my brother the Blondie in the house. This man was Axel Kitra, The most Popular Boy in Hitomi High School. Axel was know as

"Awel'

To Roxas' younger sister: Mizuki (I Guess it took me too long to get it memorized and commit to memory :)). Yes...this is from my side of the story. I...want you too know how I know Axel, as the annoying, hot guy next door. Like Said before my name is Mizuki Sirlance my age is 15 I have Hair that is Brown with tints of red and naturally flipped and wavy. My birthday is December 16, 1994 or 1995 I forget. My Eyes strangely are grey, Grey Like the Clouds….

~You…Saved me...Now I am Lost...~

Year 1997

"Awel" I poked Axel with a Stick. Axel was asleep on my front porch listening to some music.

"AwwwwWWWWWELLLLLL!"

Axel shot up from his seat"Omgosh what's wrong MizMiz?" Axel hugged me softly.

"Twe Kitty bit me...Awel..." I said to Axel painfully yet in all of it cutely then I showed the 6 year old Axel the small scratches on my arm "It looks like it hurts" Axel said softly and put his arms around me and picked me up and hushed my crying "Its ok Mizuki..."

"Wake up..?"

"Wake up remember, High School?"

I Woke Up With a tear falling done my cheek

"Its year 2010 and he's still gone…" I said to myself in a whisper..."Fuck you Roxas... you made him leave" " I Started to cry as Roxas walked in" Mizuki What's Wrong!" Roxas yelled and hugged me

"I am...Ok Roxy"

"No your not"

"Roxas its ok" I said and kissed Roxas' cheek. I step out of bed as Roxas let go of me. "Where are you?" I thought I saw a spike of red hair." Why me?" I said sadly "He loves me right? And He has to be missing me!" Roxas left my bedroom and I slipped my favorite shirt and jeans on, nodded fast to teased, my hair a little and put on my lip stick.

I put my hand on my Dresser looking for my necklace." Oh Damnit I left it in Roxy's room last night when I gave him his favorite shirt that just came out of the wash" I smiled and ran up stairs to grab my necklace. As I traveled up the stair it seemed to get hotter "Strange?" I stood in front of Roxas is door and heard a muffled growl "What the Hell?" I Said with a sigh and opened the door and walk to his dresser and grabbed my necklace and looked at his closet because some clothes on their hangers were moving slowly back and forth but I shrugged it of and walked out the room.

~Sorry I Left~

Mizuki sighed as she left Roxas' Room and I just wanted to run out the horrid closet and hug her again like before. Before I left for Roxas...I would say to small Mizuki "It's A-X-E-L, Axel Got it memorized?" and she would say" Okay Awel" and she smiled innocently. I want to go back...anyway I have high school. Fun fun fun.

~Welcome Dear~

I boarded the the yellow bus that morning look for a empty seat 3 choices 1st: Guy that Look like he's Emo with white Hair, No…2nd a Crazy J-Pop Candy Freak, No thanks I have to much Miku in a day and 3rd : a Boy with red spiky hair, sure couldn't be bad, Right?. I took a seat next to the Red-head "whoa he smells like cinnionmon" I thought. "Hi There" The boy said sexy-like

"You are talking to me?" Oh Mizuki you're so stupid

"Well you're the only person next to me, Twilight." "Did he JUST CALL ME TWILIGHT?" I screamed in my head. This Kid need to get a grip! I moved slightly in my seat and the boy spoke again "I'm Axel".

I looked at him with my Grey Eyes. "Axel? I met an Axel once he was really nice…" I stammered his Green eyes looked back at me like…emeralds. It was like I froze then I got that feeling again that heating feeling. "So...u-um...eh...I am really H-"I was cut off with a finger to my lips "Yes, Welcome dear. I am Single and up for grabs" Axel said with the teasing tone "What? Single I never asked!" I said annoyed "I answered for you" Axel gaze went from me to the Boy getting on the bus, a Friend or a Foe? I didn't care. I was just glancing at Roxas who was chatting with Sora, Riku and Kairi. Axel, Like a Assassin snuck his arm behind my neck and put and kept his arm around me not letting go and I just sat there, Silent.

~She's Mine. ~

She's in MY arms after 11 years I got her again but~ she looks very unhappy. What do I do? Convo…That's what I know."So you comfortable Twili-"I started But Mizuki covered my mouth with her hand "Names Not Twilight, Its Mizuki" She said almost lifelessly. The Bus stopped at the school Mizuki Got up fast and left without warning but left a Small locket behind, I opened it. "I recognize that Pic..." (The Picture was of Axel and Mizuki Holding Hands). He took the locket and closed it and kissed the heart shaped metal.

~That Guy's got nerve~

~Kiss My Eyes and Lay me too Sleep~

At Lunch I sat alone and I Felt my neck and noticed my greatest fear was coming true "It's GONE!" Yelled and cussed to myself" It can be no it can't be gone!" Demyx walked over "Chill Miz, What'cha Missing?"Demyx studied my face while speaking and I returned with a quick "My Locket!"

"Oh...That?"

"Yes That Demyx!"

I started to cry, yes I cried. I looked up I saw him...Axel, he was wearing My Locket He is gonna get it! "Hay DemDem and Twilight" Axel Greeted me and Demyx "Why that backstabbing son of a-"I started to say, of course him being, Axel, he covered my mouth and his hand smelt like...Burning Candles my favorite scent. Then I Felt like I was burning...next thing I knew is that I Blacked out.

~Xiggy's Plan~

"Axel...you think you know Mizuki?" Xigbar crossed his arms across his chest and spoke. (The Time: 3:15 Pm) "I don't think...I Know!" Axel Replied uneasy" Xiggy will do a favor for Axel? Yes?" Axel said teasingly to Xigbar "yes I will help" Xigbar Gave in to Axel's PLEASE- YOU-HAVE-TO-HELP-ME face Then Xigbar continued "I'll throw a party at my place ok?" Axel was saved by Xigbar. He hugged Xigbar tightly."Thank you, Thank you" Axel jumped up and down. Xigbar pushed Axel away "Stop being a Forking Fan girl!"..."Fine"

"The Dates Set and I am Ready. The Next Day everyone will be sent an Address. The Party was at 3:16p) Wednesday saying to day is Monday that's a day. Mizuki will get a Special Card that said "I'll be there to pick you up ;)" Xigbar Said happily. What is he planning?

~Party~

Day Wednesday Time 2:45

Roxas sounded unhappy when we got the invite to the party "what's Wrong Roxy?" I playfully poked Roxas **"DON'T CALL ME ROXY!"** Mizuki didn't like to be yelled at.

"What's your Problem **Roxy**?" I yelled back teasingly

"Don't Call Me ROXY!" Roxas Screamed at Mizuki and Smacked her across the face. "R-r-R-Roxas…why di-d you?" I Was Stunned Roxas, My Brother, hit me .I Heard Someone pull in the driveway. I looked at the shaking Roxas...turned towards the door and ran out to the awaiting car in the driver-seat I see, Axel.

I stepped in the car fast and slammed the door behind me and I was greeted by a comforting whisper "what's wrong?" from Axel "No...Th...Ing" I replied between sobs. Axel put his arm around me as he drove to Xigbar's House. It's just me and him, nothing else. "It's been 2 months right?" said relaxing "since I met you"

~She Forgot~

I remembered everything...from her, friends and her secrets to until I had to leave because of the age difference and I had Roxas everything was fine. Now the girl I love is being hit by my Ex. I think she was kicked out of the house."Mizuki did he kick you out?" I asked with a slight spice to my voice "No but he slapped me on the face and he looked hurt and I could tell he never wanted to see me again" Mizuki Returned with a sad taste in her voice.

"You can stay with me" I wanted to say that so much I was screaming it in my head. Then we arrived at Xigbar's.

~Tears Hurt Don't They? ~

I heard the music when I stepped out of Axel's Car, blasting through the walls. I saw a 18 year old boy with pink hair step toward me...I smelt it...Drunk " I am Marluzshaaa~" The man WAS TOTALLY DRUNK he pointed at my chest "pretty Girly" I backed up into Axel's arms unknowingly then only one was wrapped around me. I was scared I didn't like Marluxia I burrowed my head in Axels' Chest "I'm Scared Awel" I sobbed alittle with Axel's other arm the left one, He Punched Marluxia straight in the jaw. I feel something drip on me, Rain? No a Tear from Axel "I Love you MizMiz" Axel said soft like I never heard him sound like this. I hugged his slim body and he leaned and kissed my forehead as we walked into Xigbar's, together.

Just Cast off the Pain

This is such an ignorant Game

I don't want to play

~Flaming Axel~

She's Mine…

I Guess I am That Greedy

The Music coming from the band Demyx put together over powered the room with a metal/rock notes to it and Mizuki and I where in the middle of it. I saw Xigbar at well a bar isn't that funny he has bar in his name and loves the bars. Mizuki seemed to cuddle closer to me, away from the party. Xigbar house is pretty big, 3 stories's the bed rooms are on the top floor heh. Mizuki's soft body next to him on the couch. Dang, she is quite the cuddlier. "Mizuki is something wrong?" I asked innocently "n-no" She was shivering…there were no blankets at all near us. The music got louder Marley had walked in the front, sober? I am guessing behind him tugging on his hair was Xaldin. "Lol" Xaldin muttered and tugged hard or the boy's hair. Mizuki sighed and cuddled closer. I never wanted to end this.

~Never Let Go~

"I had fallen asleep in Axel's Care he was petting my head continuously I was just so scared of all the drunks that were there and I got really cold? Yea that's what happened" I whispered to myself. Where was I though? "The Silk blankets on me I don't know them..." I continued I opened my eyes finally and I didn't know where I was...wait, where is Axel! I felt the bed around me and I found Axel. "Axel you there?" I said softly "yes Mizuki I am here" Axel replied in a whisper. I followed the sound of Axel's voice till I found him he shirt was off and when I noticed this I Became VERY Red at the cheeks. But he pants were still on (yeah) I cuddled up close to him. My clothes were still on. I looked at this 6-pack and I traced the outlines of it with my fingers. Axel giggled at my touch and I giggled back it was like a giggle-fest. The Axel stopped laughing and looked my in the eyes and I looked back his emerald eyes it was like they we're burning with green. Axel started to lean in and I did too and we kissed.

~Passion~

It's a funny feeling love.

We, Mizuki and I started the kiss slow then Mizuki started going a little faster and I slipped my tongue in her mouth and it was fight between us, for dominance. Mizuki let a small groan and murr escape from her mouth now and then and it drove me crazy. I then jumped up and the grabbed her wrists and held her down on the silk sheets and the Black and Purple comforter. Parting our lips for air breathing for a moment, and then back to our "Fun".

I stopped kissing for a moment to speak"Fun right?" I said to spice up the mood

"Yes, Axel-Puppy" Mizuki said cutely "but I don't want to be you know... before tomorrow. Remember school?"

"Yes, MizMiz I know. But have you looked at the clock?"

Mizuki glanced at the clock "OMFG ITS 9 am!" Mizuki pushed me away and got her stuff together. She continued" Damn Damn DAMN! 15 freaking minutes until the bus!" "Mizuki your forgetting 1 thing"

"What could that be?"

"I have a Car"

"Oh ...right"

"I also don't want you on the bus, because that jerk will be there" I muttered.

~Pieces~

"Right" I grabbed one of Axel's spare backpacks and loaded stuff into it, (books, work, ECT) Axel got his back pack and small piece of toast, "Is this is why your so skinny?" I said looking at the toast "Yes" Axel spoke in an answering tone. I stole a breakfast bar from Axel's cabinet and nom and crunched the bar slowly. Then there was knock at the door Axel looked out the window in door. It was Roxas, a very upset one too.

Axel looked behind him and saw all the passed out people. Some party. "MizMiz" Axel growled at me "What?" I reply but then I see it in Axel's emerald eyes."Roxas?" I guessed

"Correct"

"And that's a good thing?"

"No, listen I don't want to deal with 'him' Right now so lets go out the back-door then we can run to the car unless.."Axel got a very, very good idea."Wait Here" Axel said with surprise Axel ran in the other room and poked the sober and awake Xigbar, "what do you want Axel?" Xigbar said sarcastically like I-would've-guessed "Roxas is at the front door and I need you to stall him while I hide with Mizuki. Do that for me?" Axel said puppy dog eyes forming "I do owe you Axel. Fine."(A/N: Xigbar owes Axel for hooking him up with Demyx lol) Axel nodded a happy yes and grabbed me off my feet and ran up stairs and ran down the hall and opened a closet door in Xigbar's Room and put me and him in the closet and shut the door and locked it. I put my ear to the door I spoke everything back to Axel as we sat there "Ok, I am getting: "hello?"Xigbar sounded very tense

.."Oh Hi Roxas!" "Is Axel here?" I heard Roxas right there

"No sorry kiddo just missed him"

.".Whys his bag there?"

"Idk, He is probly with Mimi"

"Mimi? Who the hell is Mimi?"

Then abruptly Axel had grabbed me away from the door started to kiss me and I heard what he had heard...Footsteps. The door then opened to Xigbar "Well, Axel never passed off an opportunity" Xigbar spat as Axel back away from you and then turned and stood taller than Xigbar "I just wanted to piss off Roxas" Axel said teasing Xigbar. " I…Axel..I…I cant run anymore."

_Why do I Love you?_

I sighed "what do you mean?" Axel replied with a frown, I Pushed Axel off me and sprinted for the door I reached it and opened the door and kept running Axel following behind me yelling "Mizuki! MIZUKI!"

_I Hate Everything about me_

_Why do you Love me?_

I don't know what to do I was In Twilight Square, Then I heard a loud crazy laugh I looked behind me " Hey there Zuzu" It was My ex-boyfriend, Saix and he was aiming a pistol at me "Sai-" –SHOT-

I was shot in the stomag as Axel ran to me and strangely Roxas was with him and the last thing I heard was the screams of Axel and Roxas combined as I slowly started to bleed to death.

_Xilos..Take Care of him..ok?_

"MIZUKI!" Axel was crying

"Bye"

_I Died_


End file.
